The present invention is directed to user interfaces for electronic devices, and more specifically, to an apparatus and method for providing a user interface for an audio system or sub-system that is based on associating a user interface function or command with an audio signal corresponding to that function or command, and that is perceived by a user in a specific spatial location.
User interfaces, sometimes referred to as man-machine interfaces, enable a user to interact with a variety of devices and applications. Such interfaces may be used to convert user inputs into commands or instructions that are executed by an application to generate an interface or display on a device. User interfaces may also be used to convert user inputs into commands or instructions that cause an application to execute a specific task, process, operation or function. User interfaces may take multiple forms having one or more modes of data input, where such data input modes include touch screen, keypad entry, or input of speech (such as a voice command).
Many systems or devices provide mechanisms for a user to understand and control the functions of the system or device. For example, computer systems typically provide a screen, a keyboard and a mouse (or their functional equivalents) to enable the user to provide inputs and receive feedback as part of enabling a user to control the system. However, some systems or devices are limited in their ability to provide the degree of user interface functionality that may be desired by users for typical operation of the system or device. For example, a mobile telephone typically does not have a mouse and many do not have a full keyboard. In the case of a mobile phone, a smaller screen, a numeric keypad and typically a small number of functional buttons are provided. Some systems may be even more limited in their interface functionality, and may not provide a screen or any form of keyboard or keypad for data input. One example of a system having such a relatively limited interface is an audio headset, which is often used as a wireless audio reception and audio input device in conjunction with a mobile telephone. Typically, such headsets do not provide a screen, and provide only two or three buttons (or other data or command input modes) for user inputs. An advantage of these devices is that they can be used without significantly distracting the user from other tasks, such as driving, and can be produced at low cost with longer battery life than similar devices containing more advanced user interface features.
Devices that can be operated effectively without requiring the user to look at them, or to read information presented on a screen, provide an advantage for a user that may be engaged in another activity, or who wishes to be free to direct their vision to another object or event. It is also an advantage if a device has relatively simple input mechanisms that the user can operate without being distracted from other tasks. Such devices are typically safer to operate when driving, quicker to operate when walking down the street, and they are typically cheaper to produce.
However, a drawback of these types of user interface systems is that they can be difficult to operate for users who are not familiar with the device or its functionality. For example, an audio headset typically requires a user manual to describe how to use the device (whereas a device with a screen may be able to present enough information to enable the user to operate the device without such a manual). Some devices use audio prompts to suggest to the user actions they might wish to take or operations that may be performed on a specific input or based on a certain event. In some cases this may improve the usability of the device, but it is effective only when the range of options is reasonably fixed and the options are reasonably simple to understand by the user.
What is desired are an apparatus and method for generating a user interface suitable for use with a system, where the interface is able to provide an audio signal to a user in situations where the system has no, or only a limited, screen display capability, and/or limited data input capability. It is further desired that the user interface be capable of enabling the user to control a relatively complex system without needing substantial training and without being significantly distracted from other tasks that they may be performing concurrently with operating the system. Embodiments of the invention address these problems and other problems individually and collectively.